lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
...And Found transcript
Episode 5 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Directed by: Stephen Williams -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 and Claire on the beach. SUN: It's been 4 days. CLAIRE: You know, that's not that long. They said it could take up to 2 weeks to find a current. I mean, Michael knew what he was doing. I doubt anything would have... notices that her wedding ring is gone. She starts frantically looking around. SUN: 어머 어떡해. 어떡해... 어디갔지? 어디갔지? 어딨어? CLAIRE: What? What? continues looking for her ring. SUN: 제발... CLAIRE: Sun, what's wrong? SUN: My wedding ring, it's gone. ---- - Sun putting a hair pin in her hair. Her mother enters. MRS. PAIK: 얘야. 너 그 옷 입고 나갈거야? You're not planning on wearing that, are you? SUN: 이 옷이 어때서? What's wrong with this? Paik picks up a pair of pumps and takes them away. SUN: 왜? 나 그 신발 마음에 드는데! Hey -- I like those shoes! MRS. PAIK: 괜찮지만, 넌 오늘 이것을 신어라. 남자 키가 너보다 작을 수가 있잖아. I like them, too, but you're not going to wear these. He might be shorter than you... Paik brings Sun a pair of shorter heeled shoes. SUN: 말도 안돼 정말... This is ridiculous, Mother. MRS. PAIK: 대학 때 남자를 만났으면 지금 중매쟁이도 필요 없잖아! If you'd found a husband in college we wouldn't need a matchmaker. SUN: 대학을 연애하러 다니나? 공부하러 다니지. I went to college to get a degree. MRS. PAIK: 4년 대학 졸업하고, 넌 지금 은메달이야! 그러니까 동메달이 되기 전에 남자를 찾아야지. And after four years of college, you're "silver". Don't you want to find a husband before you turn "bronze"? SUN: 때가 되면, 내 남편감은 내가 찾을게요. I'll find a husband when the time is right. MRS. PAIK: 니 아빠가 그 때가 지금이라고 말하셨어. Well, your father says the time is now. ---- to Jin and his friend in an apartment. Jin is putting on a suit while Tai Soo looks at a "destiny book". TAI: 정말이야, 임마! 너 올해가 애정의 운세네. I'm telling you, man, this year love will find you. JIN: 그래? 그렇게 나왔다면 믿어 봐야지. Well if the destiny book says it, it must be true. TAI: 야 우리 할머니도 할아버지를 그렇게 만났어. 그리고 말이야 이 책은 한번도 틀린 적이 없거든. My grandma used this book to meet my grandfather. It never fails. JIN: 어떤 여잔데? 아니, 어떻게 생겼는지 알아야 만나면 알아보지. What kind of woman? I mean, what's she look like, so I'll know when I see her? TAI: 오렌지. Orange. JIN: 오렌지. Orange? TAI: 너의 사랑은 오렌지야! Yes, love will look... orange. JIN: 야, 내 주제에 결혼은 무슨! 내 입에 풀칠하기도 바쁜데. I can't take care of a woman, I can barely take care of myself! TAI: 야, 요즘 능력있는 여자가 얼마나 많은데 그러냐? You could always let a woman take care of you. JIN: 남자가 자존심이 있지... 임마, 인생의 목표가 있어야지! 남보다 열심히 일해서 승진도 빨리 하고 성공해야지. 남들이 어부의 자식놈이라고 업신여기지 못하게... That's not what a man does. A man needs a goal in life. He works harder than anyone. He gets promoted. Then he'll be respected -- not like the son of a fisherman. TAI: 자식, 1차 면접보고 되게 그러네. It's just a job interview, Jin. JIN: 나에겐 인생의 중대사야 임마. A very important job interview. to show off his clothes 자, 어때? 멋있지? How do I look? Stunning, huh? TAI: 멋있다. Yeah, stunning. stops Jin from leaving 야야야, 그 가격표는 떼어야지! You forgot to cut the tag off! JIN: 무슨 소리야? 내일 백화점에 어떻게 반환하라고? 이 넥타이 얼마나 비싼건데! Are you kidding? If I cut it off, how can I return it? This tie cost a fortune! TAI: 진수야. 운명의 여자가 나타나면 뭐라고 전해줄까? So, Jin, what should I do if Love calls? JIN: 기다리라고 해. Tell it to wait. ---- - Jin, Michael and Sawyer in the bleak bunker. The tail section people are off to one side talking. MICHAEL: Hey man, it's okay. Sun -- you'll be with her again. Soon, okay. Hey, I think they're trying to figure out what to do with us. SAWYER: I think they're going to eat us. ANA LUCIA: All right, all of you -- get up. We're moving out. MICHAEL: Moving out where? ANA LUCIA: You're going to help us get food and water. SAWYER: What -- we work for you now? ANA LUCIA: You're going to do it because we have a long walk ahead of us. SAWYER: A long walk where? ANA LUCIA: Back to where you came from. Act 2 section folks and rafters coming out of their bunker. ANA LUCIA: All clear. SAWYER: to Michael Hey Mike, I think we ought to stage a prison break here. MICHAEL: Yeah, well I want to figure out what the hell's going on over here before I make any decisions about anything. ANA LUCIA: Okay people, listen up. We need to gather as much food and water as we can. You travel in pairs. You move as fast as you can. Don't make any noise. MICHAEL: Maybe you could just take a minute to explain us what the hell is going on over here that's got you all so on edge. ANA LUCIA: You know what? That's a great idea, maybe we can swap stories on the road. LEADER: I'm going to go scout before we move. SAWYER: his breath I think she needs to be slapped. ANA LUCIA: Cindy, go with him. Libby, see what fruit you can gather. Take him with you. LIBBY: His name is Michael. ANA LUCIA: Yeah, right, Michael. SAWYER: to Michael Wait. MICHAEL: I'll be okay, man. Don't worry. ANA LUCIA: Bernard and I will gather the fish. JIN: Fish. points to himself. SAWYER: The man knows how to fish. I'd take him with you if I were you. ANA LUCIA: Fine, he comes with us, too. ---- going through her clothes and things looking for her ring. Jack enters. JACK: Sun, you okay? SUN: I lost my wedding ring. JACK: When was the last time you saw it? SUN: I'm so used to it. I don't, I don't know. JACK: I lost my wedding ring once. It's crazy where you look when you want to find something bad enough. I went through the garbage outside the house -- emptied the bags and everything. I even took apart the pipes in my bathroom because I was convinced that it had gone down the drain in the sink. SUN: What did your wife say? JACK: She never knew. SUN: How is that? JACK: I went to a jeweler and I had a replica made, that's how. Yeah, now it's just rattling around in my sock drawer back home. Um, I can help you look. SUN: No, thanks. I'm sure it will turn up. ---- throwing pieces of an urchin into the surf while Ana Lucia and Bernard struggle with a net. ANA LUCIA: Hey, hey, you want to help us out over here? shakes his head. ANA LUCIA: You want to eat? Help us. JIN: 고기 잡는 꼴 하고는... 저러다가 굶어 죽지! ANA LUCIA: Does it look like I speak Korean?! throws his net into the water and catches several fish. JIN: Fish. ---- - Jin at his job interview. MR. KIM: 아시아나 호텔에서도 근무했다고? You worked at the Asiana Hotel. JIN: 네. Yes, sir. MR. KIM: 보조 웨이터로? As a busboy? JIN: 네. 웨이터로 승진했습니다. I became a waiter, sir. MR. KIM: 거기서는 승진하기가 힘들었을텐데... They don't promote from within. JIN: 네 맞습니다. 제가 운이 좋았던 것 같습니다. No, sir. Not usually. I believe I was one of the few exceptions. MR. KIM: 자네 시골 출신이지? What village are you from? JIN: 네? Sir? MR. KIM: 생김새로나 말투로 봐서 도시 태생은 아닌 것 같고... 자네 고향이 어디야? You're obviously not from the city. What village are you from? JIN: 아, 예... 남해입니다. Namhae. On the south coast. MR. KIM: 어쩐지. 생선 냄새가 나더라니. No wonder. I thought I smelled fish on you. Kim pulls the tag off of Jin's tie. MR. KIM: 가격표는 떼고 다니시지? This was sticking out. JIN: 감사합니다. Thank you, sir. MR. KIM: (Picking up the phone) 오늘부터 권진수 씨 직원으로 발령하세요. Mr. Kwon will be joining us. Jin 지금부터 바로 일 시작하고, 비가 오나 눈이 오나 열심히 일하되 봉급 인상이나 휴가는 없어. You will start immediately. You work rain or shine. You don't ask for a raise or time off. man enters the room and gives Jin a uniform. MR. KIM: 미스터 권! 서울 게이트웨이 호텔은 최상의 서비스를 자랑하는 한국 최고의 호텔이야. 자네 같은 사람들은 절대로 드나들 수 없는 곳이야. And Mr. Kwon? The Seoul Gateway is one of the finest hotels in the country. Do not open the door for people like you. JIN: 네. 알겠습니다. 열심히 하겠습니다. 감사합니다! Yes, sir. I understand. I will do my best. Thank you, sir! ---- - Michael and Libby walking in the jungle. LIBBY: Sorry, Michael. MICHAEL: Sorry about what? LIBBY: You know, about throwing you and your friends into the pit. MICHAEL: Friends. LIBBY: What? MICHAEL: I guess I just never thought about it like that. I mean, I guess one of them is my friend. LIBBY: I'm guessing not the redneck. MICHAEL: Yeah, not the redneck. LIBBY: I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared in my life. And I know about scared. MICHAEL: That why you threw us in the pit -- because you're scared? LIBBY: And we've got trust issues. MICHAEL: Huh, how about that? Where the hell are all the fruit? LIBBY: We picked these trees pretty clean. Sometimes you can find them on the ground. MICHAEL: Why don't you head inland? That's where all the fruit is on our side. LIBBY: We don't go that way. MICHAEL: Why? LIBBY: Because that's where They come from. ---- sitting nursing his arm while Ana Lucia, Bernard, Cindy and Jin sort through the fish. A giant knife gets planted in a piece of wood next to Sawyer's head, stirring him from a drowse. LEADER: For your protection when we travel. SAWYER: Did you make this? So what's your name, anyway? LEADER: Mister Eko. opens his mouth to question him. SAWYER: Mr. Echo? EKO: Yes. SAWYER: So what's that, like Mr. Ed? enters, running. LIBBY: Ana Lucia It's Michael, he just left. ANA LUCIA: What? LIBBY: He just said something and he went into the jungle. He's gone. ANA LUCIA: Let's go. We're leaving now. SAWYER: What do you mean, we're leaving? ANA LUCIA: Your buddy ran off into the jungle. LIBBY: Michael, he just left. JIN: 마이클이 아들을 잃어버려서 찾으러 가는거야. 그래서 저래. BERNARD: What's he trying to say? What's he saying? JIN: 어딘가에 살아있다고 생각하나봐. Walt! Walt! Act 3 ANA LUCIA: Let's go. We're moving out now. Cindy, water. Libby, can you carry the radio? SAWYER: Wait, you have a radio? Does it work? Can you use it? ANA LUCIA: Wow, what a great idea! You going to slow us down? JIN: No! Michael. ANA LUCIA: We're leaving before he can tell Them where we are. JIN: Sawyer Michael. SAWYER: What are we supposed to do, wait for him? He ain't coming back without his kid. Walt - he ain't coming back without Walt. You really think he's going to find him? In case you haven't noticed it's every man for himself, Chewie. Mike's got to worry about Mike. And I've got to worry about me. starts to leave, but Eko stops him. EKO: Wait, please. punches him, and Eko headbutts Jin and he falls. Jin gets up and Eko lets him pass. EKO: You're going the wrong way. points in the opposite direction That's where he's going. Toward Them. hands Jin a stick weapon. ANA LUCIA: Eko What are you doing? EKO: I'm going to help him find his friend. ANA LUCIA: We can't wait for you. EKO: I don't expect you to. ---- and Hurley on the beach. HURLEY: All you've got to do is retrace your steps. Like, what'd you do yesterday? SUN: I woke up, washed up, walked with Shannon, picked some fruit, cut it up to feed Vincent. And then I was... HURLEY: Whoa, you fed the dog? nods Bingo! ---- and Sun sitting nearby Vincent, watching him. HURLEY: So, Seoul. Is that in the good Korea or the bad Korea? SUN: The good one. HURLEY: Did you go to the Olympics? SUN: Hurley, this is ridiculous. Waiting here for... the dog did not eat my ring. HURLEY: Dude, dogs will eat anything. When I was a kid, my dog, Buster -- I had this drawer where I'd throw in all my change, right -- and I guess there were some Smarties in there -- so, like, the next day, Buster craps out a buck thirty-five in nickels. doesn't respond. Did you ever own a dog? SUN: Yes. Jin gave me one, a puppy. HURLEY: What was his name? SUN: Bpo Bpo. HURLEY: Bpo Bpo -- that mean something? SUN: Yes, it means a kiss. HURLEY: A kiss. ---- - Sun getting out of a car with her mother; arriving at her "date." MRS. PAIK: 얘야, 선아, 말할 때 손짓하지 말아. 알았어? 그리고, 질문 받기 전에는 절대로 말하면 안된다. Keep your hands in your lap, okay? In fact, don't speak unless they ask you a direct question. are greeted by the matchmaker, Mrs. Shin. MRS. SHIN: 안녕하세요? 예쁘게 생겼네. 마음에 쏙 들거야. 잘 생겼지, 학벌 좋지, 아버님이 이 호텔 회장님이셔. 거기다가 호텔을 열두개나 가지고 있대. Isn't she a beauty! You're going to love him! He's handsome... well educated... and his family owns this hotel, and twelve others. JIN: as the doorman, inconspicuously opening the door 어서오십시오, 서울 게이트웨이 호텔을 찾아주셔서 감사합니다! Good afternoon! Welcome to the Seoul Gateway! ---- and her mother at a table with her "date," Jae Lee, and his mother. MRS. PAIK: 호텔이 너무 멋있어요! Your hotel is so lovely... MRS. LEE: 무슨 과찬의 말씀을... 제가 알기로는 댁의 따님이 서울대학 다녔다면서요? Oh, please, you are too kind... I understand your daughter attended Seoul National University... MRS. PAIK: 네... 아무렴 하버드만 하겠어요? Yes, but it's certainly no Harvard. MRS. SHIN: 자, 이제 그만 둘이서 얘기할 수 있도록 시간을 좀 내줍시다. right... let's give these two some time to get to know each other. JAE: 어느 분이 더 걱정하세요? 어머님, 아니면 아버님? So, who's pressuring you more? Your mother or your father? SUN: 저희 아버님이요. 물론 어머님을 통해서. 그 쪽은요? Definitely, my father... via my mother. What about you? JAE: 저도 저희 아버님이죠. 물론 어머님을 통해서... 이모하고 할머니까지 동원하셨어요. 무슨 전공 하셨어요? My father... via my mother... via my aunt.. via my grandmother. What did you study? SUN: 미술 역사학이요. Art history. JAE: 오... 그래요? 솔직히 말씀드리면 전 미술은 잘 몰라요. To be honest I don't know anything about art. SUN: 뭘 전공하셨는데요? What did you study? JAE: 중세 러시아 문학이요. 어쩌다보니 지금은 호텔 일을 하고 있네요. Medieval Russian Literature... but somehow I ended up in hotel management. SUN: 예... 어쩌다 보니까? Yeah, somehow. JAE: 실은 항상 맞선 별로였거든요. 근데 오늘은 좀 다른데요? I usually dread these set-ups... but today is... different. SUN: 네, 저도요... Yes, for me too. ---- - Eko and Jin walking in the jungle. They stop, then Jin starts off again. EKO: No. JIN: Michael. EKO: Wait, no. hears something, and sees something moving. A boar charges and knocks Jin over, leaving him rolling down a hill. He stops near a dead body with a stake sticking out of its chest. EKO: entering His name was Goodwin. JIN: Others? nods. Act 4 breaks off a piece of aloe. JIN: Michael? EKO: No, for your cut. sits So, you're married? Your ring. You have a wife? JIN: Yes. You? EKO: Worse. Your wife, what is her name? Her name? JIN: Sun. EKO: She was with you? On the plane? nods. ---- in her garden looking for her ring. She gets angry and starts ripping up plants. She sits down and cries. Locke enters. LOCKE: Bad day? hands her a handkerchief It's clean. SUN: Thank you. LOCKE: You mind if I sit? motions for him to sit. SUN: Did you see me? LOCKE: Rip apart your garden? No. laughs. Sometimes I wish I had a garden to tear apart. SUN: I don't think I have ever seen you angry. LOCKE: Oh, I used to get angry all the time. Frustrated too. SUN: You are not frustrated anymore? LOCKE: I'm not lost anymore. SUN: How did you do that? LOCKE: Same way anything lost gets found -- I stopped looking. ---- - Sun sitting alone at a table, waiting for her "date." opening the door as a customer leaves. A car pulls up and he opens the car door for Jae. JIN: 안녕하세요, 사장님. Good afternoon, Mr. Lee. JAE: to the flower on Jin's lapel 그 꽃 좀 빌려주시겠어요? 데이트가 있어서... You mind if I borrow that? I've got a date. JIN: 아, 예... 물론이죠. Of course, sir. JAE: 고마워요. 성함이? Thanks. Your name is...? JIN: 권진수라고 합니다. Jin Soo Kwon, sir. JAE: 고맙습니다, 권진수 씨. Thank you, Mr. Kwon. ---- and Sun in the restaurant. JAE: 갑자기 카드가 안 되는 거에요, 그러니까 제가 타월만 걸치고 변태처럼 복도에 서있게 됐었죠... ...then the card slips out of the door and there I am in the hallway, wearing only a towel! SUN: 영화에서만 나오는 장면 같아요! I thought that only happened in movies. JAE: 그리고 호텔 메이드에게 상황을 설명하는데, 글쎄 제가 사장이라니까 절대로 안 믿는 거에요! 얼마나 황당하던지... I had to convince the maid I owned the hotel... but she didn't believe me! How embarrassing! SUN: 생각보다 참... 평범하신 것 같아요. I can't believe how... normal you are. JAE: 선 씨도 참 좋은 분이신 것 같아요. 그래서 말인데, 앞으로 우리 계속 만나는 걸로 하면 어떨까요? 그러면 부모님들도 안심하시고 우릴 놔두시지 않겠어요? 맞선 볼 걱정도 없고, 부모님 눈치 볼 일도 없고... 한마디로 자유로워지는거죠. 그리고 한마디 더 말씀드려도 될까요? 비밀인데... I think you're great too, Sun. So... I'd really like for us to keep seeing each other. Our parents will be so thrilled. No more "matchmakers." No more pressure. We can be free. Can I tell you a secret? SUN: 네, 말씀하세요. Of course. JAE: 하버드에서 백인 여자친구를 만났어요. 아직 아버지한테 말씀 못 드렸지만, 6개월 후에 미국에 돌아가서 그녀와 결혼할 겁니다. When I was at Harvard, I met an American woman... I haven't told my father yet, but... in six months, I'm going to move there and marry her. 잠깐, 제가 - looks hurt/embarrassed Wait... you didn't think -- SUN: 아니오, 걱정 마세요. 미국이요... 멋지시네요. Of course not. America. That's wonderful. JAE: 제가 잘못... I thought you... SUN: 꼭 행복하세요. I'm very happy for you. MANAGER: 안녕하십니까 사장님. 뭐 더 좀 필요하신 거 없으십니까? Good afternoon, sir. Is there anything else you need? JAE: 아니오, 괜찮습니다. No, we're fine. Thanks. MANAGER: 커피나 디저트 갖다 드릴까요? (to Sun) Would you care for some coffee or dessert? SUN: 아니에요. 제가 중요한 약속이 있어서요, 그만... No, thank you. In fact, I have an appointment. JAE: 아니, 선 씨! Sun... SUN: 오늘 점심 고마웠어요. Thank you so much for lunch. ---- - Jin and Eko walking in the jungle. Jin veers off left. EKO: No, not that way. Over here. sees a footprint. EKO: A round heel. This is fresh. These tracks... JIN: Michael. EKO: Yes, Michael. They don't leave tracks. continue on, but Eko stops suddenly to look and listen. Jin says something in Korean but Eko ignores him. Jin says it louder and Eko puts his hand over Jin's mouth and shushes him. Then we see them hidden in the brush with just their eyes showing. Then we see several sets of legs walking by, the last one carrying a teddy bear hanging from a string. Act 5 and Eko get up from their hiding place, and Jin makes to follow the people that walked by. JIN: Michael. EKO: No, they don't have him. They came from that way pointing. Your friend went that way in the other direction, crossed ahead of them... very lucky. JIN: You, go back. I go. EKO: No, we go together. ---- - Jin is working his doorman gig, as Sun walks out (from her lunch with Jae). A man hails Jin. POOR MAN: 잠시만요 잠시만, 저 실례지만 제 아들놈이 급해서 그러는데... 화장실 좀 써도 될까요? 부탁합니다, 급해서 그러는데... Excuse me? Excuse me, please? May my son use the bathroom inside? Please, sir. It's an emergency. JIN: 죄송하지만 호텔 손님만 사용할 수 있습니다. 저 아래로 가시면 화장실이 있습니다. I'm sorry, sir -- hotels guests only. There is a bathroom down the street. the boy 참을 수 있겠지? Can you hold it? boy shakes his head. POOR MAN: 부탁합니다. 급해서 그러는데... I'm sorry. He really has to go. JIN: 알았어요. 들어가서 왼쪽에 있으니까 빨리 쓰고 나오세요. All right. Go ahead. It's to the left. But please... be quick. POOR MAN: 예예예, 대단히 감사합니다. 대단히 감사합니다. 감사합니다, 감사합니다. Thank you -- you're a good man. JIN: 들어가세요... 들어가세요. Please... please go. POOR MAN: 들어가 빨리, 빨리 들어가. boss walks up. MR. KIM: 미스터 권, 누가 들여보내래? 내가 자네에게 그렇게 시켰나? Mr. Kwon... what did I tell you about who you let inside? JIN: 잘못했습니다. I apologize, sir. MR. KIM: 이거, 첫 번째 경고야. Consider this your first warning. JIN: 꼬마가 너무 급해 해서... It's just that the little boy... MR. KIM: 길에서 싸든 무슨 상관이야! 너 같은 놈들 다 그런 거 아냐? 여기서 계속 일하고 싶으면 지금 당장 들어가서 그 놈들을 쫓아 보내! He can piss in the gutter for all I care. You people are used to that. If you want to keep your job go find them and get them out of here! takes off his gloves and hat. MR. KIM: 아니... 뭐 하는 거야 이거! What are you doing? JIN: him the gloves and hat 그 동안 고마웠습니다. Thank you for the opportunity, sir. ---- - Sun sitting at the beach rubbing her ring finger. Kate enters. KATE: Hey. SUN: Hello. KATE: to the ocean It's pretty. Hurley told me that you lost your wedding ring. SUN: I was just sitting here telling myself it's silly to be so upset about it -- it is just a thing. KATE: Well, they've only been gone a few days, and... SUN: Don't. I'm sick of everyone saying he's alright. He's not alright. Claire found the bottle -- the one with the messages inside -- the one from the raft. KATE: Where is it? SUN: I buried it. ---- Lucia and company walking in the jungle. Sawyers sits. ANA LUCIA: Stop. Cindy Let me see your water. hands the water to Sawyer You keep slowing us down, we're going to leave you behind. SAWYER: Go ahead, leave me behind. ANA LUCIA: Alright. See ya. SAWYER: Got a question for you. ANA LUCIA: Yeah? SAWYER: Now that your tracker's gone how are you going to find our camp without me? ANA LUCIA: Walk across the Island, follow the beaches. And Eko's coming back. SAWYER: You married? ANA LUCIA: What? SAWYER: You married? ANA LUCIA: No. SAWYER: Too bad, you seem suited for it. ANA LUCIA: Funny. What about you? SAWYER: No ma'am. ANA LUCIA: You gay? SAWYER: up Funny. Let's go. What are we waiting for? ---- and Jin come to a stream and get some water. EKO: Wait here, we lost his trail. I'll go back and find it. is washing up and we see Michael's orange shirt come into frame. MICHAEL: What are you doing? Go back. JIN: Michael! MICHAEL: Go back, man! runs off, and Jin's follows. Act 6 MICHAEL: Walt! Walt! Walt! JIN: Michael! MICHAEL: Go away! I'm not going back without him. Walt! I'm here! Where are you, man?! runs up to where Michael stopped by a waterfall Walt!! tries to quiet Michael What, you worried they're going to hear me? Let them take me! Come! Come take me! EKO: appearing Shouting is not a good idea. You need to come back with us now. MICHAEL: I'm not leaving him out here! approaches and Michael brandishes a stick Stay away from me. EKO: I know they took your son. But you have no idea what these people are capable of -- and they will not be found if they don't want to be. MICHAEL: They took him right out of my hands -- right out of my hands! I'm not going back without him. JIN: You find Walt, Michael. intention here is: You will find Walt, but you need to come with us now. leaves with Jin and Eko. ---- digging up the bottle. KATE: Can I see it? starts going through the messages a bit frantically. SUN: Kate! Those are private. Kate, stop. What are you doing?! KATE: We didn't, uh... I didn't say goodbye. SUN: Sawyer? looks down and smiles. KATE: Sun? moves her head in the direction she was looking to make Sun look. Sun sees her ring in the sand. She cries and puts in on. looking at his ring. ---- - Jin is walking along a river embankment in Seoul. He sees a girl in an orange dress and turns to look at her. As he turns back, he runs into Sun and she drops her purse. SUN: 어머, 죄송해요. Oh, excuse me. JIN: 죄송합니다. SUN: 제가 죄송해요. SUN, JIN: 괜찮으세요? Are you okay? JIN: Sun her bag 여기 있습니다. Here you are. 제가... they gaze into each other's eyes. And it's love at first sight. ---- - Sun on the beach crying and happy and scared. Category:Season 2